Inner Darkness: Omake
by Dr Ninja Monkey
Summary: Funny what-if scenes from Inner Darkness
1. Burials Are Hard

**A/N: This story will be a series of shorts from each chapter of Inner Darkness. These are going to be humorous and out of character most of time (which is why it never made it into the main story.) I don't own the rights to any of these characters, they are all riots champions. However! Their antics! That is mine!**

**Alternative scene for Syndra trying to bury her elder. Who knew the temple was built on a dormant volcano?**

* * *

><p><em>I suppose I should at least bury him<em>, she thought. Syndra used her magic to pick up his body and carry him outside a decent ways into the forest before she found someplace she thought befitting of a burial. It wasn't much but the area was open around where the grave would be, the scenery, flowers, and tree's nearby had a calming effect. Syndra used her magic to blow open a section of the ground to create the grave.

As Syndra was about to put her master in the grave she heard the ground below her rumble. Syndra jumped back into the air as a plume of lava shot out of the grave.

"What the fuck!" Syndra shouted in shock.

_Well that isn't….normal…. _Syndra thought to herself.

During her monologue, the lava was slowly creeping out setting the surrounding scenery on fire.

Upon seeing the forest catching on fire Syndra started to panic. In a desperate attempt to stop the lava flow, Syndra used her magic to pick up a nearby boulder and slammed it into the grave.

Syndra started dancing in the air, with a satisfied smile at her accomplishment. As she continued to dance she didn't notice that the rock was slowly melting, and the lava was continuing to flow across the ground. Syndra turned around one last time to gaze upon her accomplishment, only to discover that the rock had melted and there was twice as much lava as before.

_NO NO NO NO, shit lava how do you deal with…lava is pretty much just glorified fire, and you use water to deal with fire. _Syndra thought as she quickly reminisced on a time when she nearly burnt down the temple in an attempt to bake cookies.

Syndra flew down to a lake in front of the temple and used her magic to pick up gallons upon gallons of water. She unceremoniously threw the water at the lava, and upon impact the lava steamed as it rapidly cooled.

As Syndra gazed upon the landscape, half burned to a crisp and half swamped in water, Syndra contemplated _Wait, where is master's body?!_


	2. What Ninja's Do In Their Spare Time

"If Zed wants to tell me something, why doesn't he just come and tell me in person?" Syndra asked the dangling shadow ninja. Said ninja didn't respond but merely reached into his uniform with a shaky hand and pulled out a piece of paper that they then handed to Syndra.

Syndra rolled her eyes as she accepted the note, "What does a girl have to do to get a decent conversation around here, you ninjas never say anything when you visit."

Syndra opened the note and read:

_Syndra,_

_I have an emergency! I am out of_

_Sugar for my cookies! Please attach_

_to ninja before throwing._

_xoxo,_

_Zed_

Syndra face palmed after reading Zeds note, the ninja then slowly pulled out a measuring cup. She took a pitchers stance, pulled her arm back and with her magic sent the ninja flying all the way back to the Order of Shadows.

Zed sat in the kitchen with his _Sinful Succulence_ apron on, tapping his fingers against the table impatiently waiting for the ninja's return. He was rewarded a few seconds later when the ninja came flying through the roof and landed directly at his feet.

"So did you get the sugar!?" Zed asked excitedly

A few seconds later the ninja shakily raised up a cup full of sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Obviously the way that the ninja got the sugar was when Syndra wound up her throw, the ninja was pulled back into Syndra's kitchen. As he was in there he scrounged up as much sugar before being rocketed back to the Order of Shadows.**

**For those wondering what Sinful Succulence is, it is the bakery that Morgana owned before being shut down for..._reasons_... Some say she is still wandering the lands with a food cart baking her gloriously burnt cookies for all the naughty children in Runeterra.**


	3. Arvile's Lesson in Gemology

**A/N: While attempting to win over Irelia, Arvile meets an unexpected champion from the league. AKA Arvile is bad at listening to directions.**

**This chapter was written pretty much entirely by Midnightfluff, so all credit goes to her for this chapter. I CAN'T DO PICK UP LINES**

* * *

><p>Confidence renewed Arvile got up and headed towards the rooms. He knocked on the last room to the left, but was only met with silence. After realizing he wasn't going to receive an answer, he decided that he would try to woo his way into the room.<p>

"I feel that you were acting shy out there. How about instead you and I meet up at dawn to practice 'tactical' maneuvers"

Again, he was met with silence.

"I have an inkling that your sword would look amazing in the morning sun."

At this statement, the occupant of the room muttered "sword?"

"Yes, I really love the way it glistens like a diamond."

Suddenly the door slams open, but instead of finding Irelia he is met with a man whose armor glowed like gems and his hair was draped elegantly upon his shoulders.

After seeing the figure in front of him, he stammered "Y-y-you're n-n-not Irelia!?"

The man replied, "And you know nothing of gems!" Enraged by this plebeian's lack of gem knowledge, he dragged Arvile into the room.

Iroh was finishing up his shower when he heard a boom that suspiciously sounded like his wall was breaking. Stepping out of the bathroom, he noticed that he has a new wall decoration.

"So lad, this is where you've been the last few hours. What have you been up to all this time?"

Still dazed from being thrown through a solid wood wall, he mutters, "A sapphire is a ruby."

On the other side of the wall, Iroh heard a man shout, "It's the other way around! Have you learned nothing from our time together!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why was the leagues most fabulous resident in the inn? He may have heard about a cache of gems in Ionia's mountains, maybe he had a hot date? Possibly both, the world may never know...**


	4. Camping with a Noxian

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter due to the length of the coinciding Inner Darkness chapter.**

**Remember to leave a review for me so I can improve!**

* * *

><p>The Noxian warrior's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a campfire shoot up in the distance.<p>

A campfire? Fuck, there is a mercenary camp right by there!

She wasted no time jumping down from the tree and rushing out of town towards source of the light, fearing for the worst.

The warrior grew worried as she drew closer to the camp and hear the sound of clashing metal.

As she ran into the camp she was met with the confused faces of some merchants.

"You weren't attacked were you?" The warrior asked, slightly confused.

The merchants all shook their heads side to side.

"I thought I heard the sound of metal clashing, what was it?"

The warriors' question was answered when a child dropped a bag of pots and pans that he had been carrying down in front of their campfire.

"You…weren't sent by Karma were you?"

The merchants looked back and forth at each other before shaking their heads no once again.

The warrior once again heard the clanging of pots and pots, she apologized to the merchants whose night she had interrupted before running off again. The rest of her night was spent running from campsite to campsite investigating the mysterious metal noises.


	5. The Shadow Baker

**A/N: I feel kind of bad for portraying Zed as more evil in the Omake than my actual story, but it was totally worth it for that ending.**

* * *

><p>Zed walked into the interrogation room, admiring the cold, dank, and lifeless walls.<p>

"Did you get any useful information out of the prisoner?"

"Tons, sir!" The ninja responded.

"Good, tell me what you got!"

The ninja shifted uncomfortably, "It'd be easier to show you, than tell you." After saying this he ran out of the room and all Zed heard was the shuffling of papers.

_Did he get a map? I'll have to give him a nice reward if he did._ Zed thought to himself, pleased.

The ninja ran back into the room with a few rolls of paper and plopped them on the table. After searching through the papers he organized them into a neat stack and handed them to Zed.

_Hmm….? This clearly isn't a map, directions or information about their military operations._

As Zed read over the papers, he found out that they had nothing to do with the Kinkou order.

"WHAT IS THIS? This isn't details about the Kinkou order. This is some old man's recipe book!" Zed yelled as he flung the papers at the ninja.

"You have been torturing this guy for days and this is all you have come up with!"

"Y-yes" The ninja stammered

"This is a waste of my time," Zed said menacingly as he readied one of his steel claws.

Zed used one of his steel claws to pick up one of the papers on the ground and wagged it in his subordinates face, "and I don't like it when people waste my time."

As he was wagging the paper around, he recognized the papers heading.

"Wait…." Zed asked, all venom draining from his voice, "Is that a Flambé recipe?"

"Y-yes, sir. The man was a master baker, and these are all of his recipes. It took us days to write all of these down sir!"

Zed lunged towards the ninja, and embraced him a giant loving bear hug, "YOU ARE THE GREATEST SUBORDINATE AN EVIL SHADOW MASTER COULD EVER ASK FOR!"


	6. Sarcasm as a Coping Mechanism

**A/N: So chapter 6 wasn't a very happy chapter. There wasn't anything that I could make fun of in it while still being in good taste. Instead I give you another Omake from chapter 5.**

**I really like Zed as a baker...I may have a problem.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keep telling yourself that. Have fun playing dress up!" <em>**Zed's shadow retorted cheerfully, before giving a sarcastic wave and disappearing.

Zed sighed, _I hate that guy…_

**_"_****_I heard that!"_**

Zed gave an audible sigh.

At this another subordinate walked into the room and asked, "So Master. Why is your shadow so sarcastic all the time?"

"Jealousy, my dear boy, Jealousy."

"Forgive my ignorance, but what could he possibly be jealous of?" The subordinate questioned.

"He doesn't have a real body, thus he cannot taste the deliciousness of my baking. Also he cannot bake for himself."

"Sir, not to question you, but why would your shadow care about baked goods?"

"Two reasons, one while he cannot touch or taste, he can still smell. So he's forced to smell the deliciousness that he can never taste. He can see them, but alas he will never be able to hold them. The other reason is that he thinks that with my skills as a Master Baker, my skills go to waste by not using them to try and take over the world."

"I always did wonder why you never used your cookies for evil."

"Whoever heard of evil cookies?" Zed retorted.

Zed continued, "Besides, even someone as evil as me still thinks that everyone should be able to enjoy the glory that is chocolate!"

Zed walked into the room, finding his shadow pacing around a table that had a tray of his cookies on it.

"What are you doing?" Zed questioned.

**_"_****_Come to the shadow side Zed, WE HAVE COOKIES!"_**

"I know, I made them. I'll join you though."

**_"_****_Really?"_**

"Yep, I just have one condition."

**_"_****_What's that?"_**

"I want you to…" Zed paused for dramatic effect.

**_"_****_Want me to what!"_** Zed's shadow yelled, getting impatient with Zed's games.

"Pass me…a cookie"

Zed could feel the shadow's glare boring through him at his last statement. Zed couldn't help but smirk to himself underneath his mask.

**_"_****_I HATE YOU, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU TURNED DOWN MY OFFER. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, MARK MY WORDS!"_**

"Now now, how about I take you to the kitchen and show you how I make these bad boys."

**_"_****_I will enjoy the day that I take over your body and rule the world."_**

"In your dreams creampuff."

**_"_****_Why do you always have to have the last word?!"_**

"Because."


	7. Riven's Punishment

**A/N: I find it ironic that the main story is about Irelia and Syndra, yet in the Omake I tend to write entirely about Zed. Occasionally****like in this chapter I throw in Riven! I probably will start to write more about Irelia and Syndra after the Harrowing when they actually started to get together.**

**Also sorry if the title is misleading!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you, this is revenge because I accidentally knocked all of your bubble bath down the drain isn't it?" Riven said as she walked into the living room in her costume for The Harrowing. She didn't even know why she bothered to put it on.<p>

"Aww come on, it isn't that bad. Besides the bunny tail and ears looks adorable on you! And you look sexy in those red heels." Irelia replied, seemingly ignoring the second part of Riven's statement.

"I knew it, besides those aren't the problem! Well maybe the heels, but this" Riven exclaimed as she motioned to the leather suit and stockings that she was wearing, "is the problem! I feel like I'm going to fall out of this top at any moment!"

"You will be fine, people dress up in worse all the time and they don't have any issues."

"THEY are used to it probably! I'm a soldier, not some sort of skimpy waitress for some old guys at a bar! While I'm at it, where did you even find a giant carrot sword?" As Riven said this, she pointed towards the carrot sword in the corner of the room.

Irelia walked up behind Riven preparing to lead her out of the house towards The Harrowing.

"Don't worry about it, besides you will get used to it in time. You were the one who declined the outfits that I borrowed from Karma's wardrobe."

"From whose!" Riven stiffened at the mention of Karma's name

"Don't worry about!" Irelia replied as she patted her on the shoulder as they left the house.

Riven sighed to herself, _mental note: Don't piss Irelia off… or break her stuff._


	8. Syndra's Imagination

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, the actual chapter 8 took a long time to write so by the time I was finished with the Omake it was midnight and I wanted it edited before I uploaded it.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy, this one takes place right before the fight with the mercenaries in Chapter 8. This is what was going through Syndra's mind when Irelia told her about poros. Originally this chapter was going to be Syndra and Irelia going to various different places in search of the different kinds of poros, buuuuttttttt just the Freljord was nearly 650 words so the other locations will be saved for another chapter.**

**As always, make sure to read and leave a review! Let me know what I am doing right, wrong, how you like it, etc.**

* * *

><p>Irelia closed her eyes and raised one arm up and put the other across her chest, as she prepared to teach Syndra about poros. "Well poros are known to be very adaptable to a variety of harsh climates. They have been found in the Shadow Isles, volcanoes, and various other places! Though if you ask me, the poros from the Freljord are the cutest."<p>

_Found in a variety of places you say…_ Syndra thought

* * *

><p><span>In Syndra's mind<span>

Syndra and Irelia were hiking up a snowy mountain in the Freljord. The air was freezing, and every few seconds Syndra would be pelted in the face by the snow that obscured her vision. Though the trek was difficult, they were not about to give up. They were on a mission to find an area in the mountains that was home to a colony of poros, the cutest creature that Syndra had ever laid her eyes on. They had been hiking for days, Syndra didn't have any proof but she could feel that they were close to the colony.

_Just one more peak_. Syndra thought to herself, she had a feeling that a clue was just over top of this mountain peak. The snow storm was getting worse, she had to clean the snow off of her goggles much more frequently. Luckily her purple snow gear wasn't letting any of the cold in yet, so she was still fairly warm.

"We are almost there!" Irelia shouted, Syndra barely heard her voice over the howling of the wind.

Syndra nodded her head, if they were able to find the poros, then all of the hardships that they had faced on this journey would be worth it.

It was about half an hour before they reached what they thought was the top of the mountain. Upon reaching the top, they discovered that it wasn't a mountain peak, but rather that it looked like a giant crater or bowl. As they entered the crater, the howling of the wind disappeared and they could talk normally again.

"You think there are any poros around here?" Syndra asked.

Irelia hesitated before responding, "I'm not sure…It is hard to tell since their fur mirrors the snow."

As they got down lower into the crater Syndra noticed something, "Hey Irelia, does it look like that snow is moving to you?" As she said this she pointed her finger off into the distance.

Syndra noticed Irelia lean forward, trying to get a better view what was up ahead, "I think so, take a look with my binoculars." Irelia pulled her binoculars out of a pouch in the side of her backpack and handed them to Syndra.

Syndra took her goggles off and looked through the binoculars, it took her a minute to find the spot that she was looking at earlier.

"Do you see anything Syndra?"

"Nothing yet, oh wait! SQUUEEEE! I see them playing in the distance, they are so cute!"

Syndra tossed Irelia her binoculars back as she bolted off towards the poros playing in the snow. After a minute of running Syndra was passed by Irelia, who had put some sheathes over her blades earlier and had effectively turned it into a snowboard.

"No fair!" Syndra cried.

"Says the one who can fly!" Irelia yelled back at her.

Syndra stopped for a few seconds, _Oh right, duh._

Syndra lifted herself into the air and flew past Irelia, who merely gave her a warm smile. Then Syndra dove into the snow near the playing poros. She grabbed the nearest poro and started petting it as much and as quickly as she could. After seeing this the other poros ran over to her wanting to get petted as well, and showering her with love.

Back to reality

_Yeah…That's exactly how it would happen. _Syndra thought to herself.


	9. Welcome to the Family

"Okay! So how are we getting to the dungeon? It's not like Zed would just appear out of nowhere and we could use one of his shadow portals." Syndra questioned.

On that note, a shadow portal actually opened up. Zed walked out shirtless, wearing a chef's hat, his mask, an apron, white pants, and mittens while holding cookies.

"How about a thousand poros!" Syndra waited a few seconds, "A poro? Just one? No? I used up my one wish on him?"

"I don't think it was a wish, I think it was a weird coincidence." Riven comforted.

Zed looked around confused, "Whoops, wrong portal. This is awkward…"

Irelia looked at Zed, then back to Syndra, "This is the Master of Shadows? Not quite what I expected," Irelia closed her eyes as she smelled the aroma of cookies that began filling the air. "But dang do those smell good!"

"Don't they! Do you want to try some!?" Zed cleared his throat, "I mean, if you want you can have some."

"Sure!" With that Irelia grabbed a cookie, savoring the macadamia's flavor, then a more serious expression took over her face. "They are good, but I think you either forgot to add almond extract, or at least not enough."

Zed glared at Irelia for a second, then a look of understand appeared in his eyes, "I think you're right! I thought something was off. It was driving me crazy!" Zed then took a knee in front of Irelia, "I thank you, you have saved me hours of imperfect cookies." Zed got up and looked at Syndra, "I approve of your new girlfriend!" And gave her a thumbs up.

"Wait, what?" Irelia questioned, confused.

"Working on it Zed!" Syndra yelled at Zed.

Zed appeared confused, "What? I'm just saying what no one else is willing to say."

After that Zed turned back to Irelia, "May I ask where you learned how cook? No…non-baker could pick out a missing ingredient like that."

"Um…my father was a master swordsmen, but he thought it was important to have a diverse background. So he made my brother and I learn to cook, he thought that mixing the ingredients quickly would increase our dexterity, and it taught us patience. Personally I think he just wanted us to cook dinner for him so he could focus on baking."

Zed nodded in approval, "Your father sounds like a great man." After that Zed turned back to Syndra, "You better not mess this up! I demand that she become my sister-in-law!"

Riven chimed in, "Are you two even related?"

"Officially? No, but with how we act towards one another we might as well be. If I try to deny it any further I might as well be in Shurima. Right now Irelia's the only good thing about me being her brother."

Off to the side Syndra mumbled to herself, "Now I have to deal with two bakers…"

Riven consoled Syndra, patting her on the back, "At least now Zed can go to Irelia instead of you with his baking problems, and you don't have to worry about cooking anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Get it? Because Shurima is basically Egypt?**

**Also ever since Midnightfluff made me think of Zed as a baker, I have slowly been imaging what a Baker Zed skin would look like. This is what I have come up with so far, except he would have cookies instead of Shurikens on his back and his wrist blades would be replaced with a spatula and a whisk. Also whenever he uses his E, cookie dough flies out around him instead of shadows. Baker Zed, Riot Please.**

**Usually family approval is an issue for after you start dating someone, but Irelia already has it before hand. Heck Zed is probably plotting ways for them to get together in the background, just so he can have someone else to talk about baking with. No offense to Zed's ninjas but they aren't quite at the skill level yet of baking where he can have a deep conversation about baking with them. Besides he has to retain his master status, so he wouldn't dare ask them for advice. Also Zed likes Irelia so someone else can make sure Syndra doesn't blow up too much of the world in her free time. **


	10. Zed gives Syndra a Knife

**A/N: Alternate to the flashback that Zed had in the original story. This is when Zed was still yet a young chef learning the ropes, he was capable but not the master baker he is today! Maybe this is why Zed moved away from normal foods and into baking?**

**As always make sure to leave a review about anything! I feel like I should just rename this series into the adventures of baker Zed...**

* * *

><p>Zed looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was the color of onyx with a hint of gray. While he wasn't nearly old enough for his hair to gray naturally, at 28, the stress from his job brought on the premature graying. His eyes were a deep red, and had scars covering a good portion of his body across his muscles. He had just gotten out of the shower, and for some reason had decided to look at himself in the mirror. With only a towel covering a small portion of his body, all his scars were in plain sight, staring back at him. Each one held a different story, he traced a scar that lined his cheek, he wasn't sure why but for some reason this caught his attention as memories flooded into his mind of that night years ago.<p>

"Alright Syndra, I 'm going to teach you how to cook so I don't have to keep giving you food."

Syndra nodded her head, an innocent smile on her face.

"First we are going to cut up some vegetables: so take the knife in your hand, use your other to hold the vegetable, but make sure that you don't put your fingers forward, you want them hiding behind your knuckles so you don't cut your fingers."


	11. Shadow Gets No Love

**A/N: Sorry about the week late post! Totally didn't realize that I forgot to upload a chapter for the Omake.**

**As always remember to leave me a review! Not sure how but Zed is getting so many different personality types as this goes...I feel like I should just rename this story to the adventures of Baker Zed and friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Riven looked around, her head pounding, unsure where she was. The area around her was dark, the only light sources that she could see were some faint torches.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Riven called out to the darkness.

When no one answered she started to explore, after stumbling around for a few minutes she found a hallway. It appeared to be made out a dark wood, much like the room that she woke up in. She walked through twists and turns for a few minutes, exploring a few rooms on her way, hoping to find an exit or clue as to where she was. Eventually she came to an open room that had a throne that was centered in the back of the room. Sitting atop the throne was a figure obscured by the darkness, the figures clothing made it appear as if they devoid of any color except for some grays.

"_**Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake. I've been expecting you." **_The figure commented.

Before Riven could respond, a door off to the right side opened and a masked shirtless man with an apron on walked into the room with mittens on his hands holding a tray of cookies.

"Hey shadow I finished up my latest batch of cookies that you can't eat!"

"Wait? I recognize that voice." Riven walked over to where the man was standing and examined him closely for a second, before walking and squeezing both of his arms several times, for good measure. "And I recognize these biceps...Zed! What are you doing in my dream?"

"Um…I actually don't know. This is a dream? I just came in here to rub my glorious baking in my shadows mask."

"Oooh, cookies!" Before Zed could react Riven snatched and ate one of cookies. "These are pretty delicious cookies you have here Zed."

"I'm…actually not sure if I should be pissed off or happy right now." Zed responded.

"You can always make more!" Riven responded, putting her arm around Zed's shoulder. "Now I have a question for you Zed."

"You…are touching me…" Zed replied.

"See I have a pretty sweet gig going on in Ionia right now. It isn't permanent, I know bummer, but hear me out."

"Why are you still touching me…?"

"How about I go out and make our money fighting bad guys and stuff, don't worry about the details, and all you have to do is bake me cookies and keep up these bad boys." Riven squeezed Zed's biceps after she finished.


	12. Go to Sleep Irelia!

**A/N: This one is on time! Sort of! The inspiration for this chapter totally wasn't a picture of a cat with paper clips stacked on top of his sleeping body, nope totally not.**

* * *

><p>Irelia woke up, feeling surprisingly well considering how little sleep she got. When she sat herself up and looked around her room she noticed someone floating next to her bed.<p>

_Who the heck is that? _Irelia thought to herself, before her memories from the night returned to her. _Oh, right Syndra. Why is she floating?_

Irelia got up, and walked over towards where Syndra was floating and waved a hand underneath her and over top of her, double checking with herself that she was actually floating. A few seconds later an idea came into her head. She went over to her closet and grabbed a few small items, and carefully started to place them on top of Syndra. Once she ran out of items to place on Syndra, she made her way over to Riven's room.

"Riven!" She whispered.

After a few seconds she heard a groan followed by the sound of footsteps. Then the door opened up to show an exhausted Riven, "What? Why are you up so early?"

"I need your help, grab some random Knick knacks and come to my room." Irelia whispered.

"Why?" Riven questioned.

"It is easier to show you then explain, just do it okay?"

With that Irelia made her way downstairs and started gathering up some items, and a few minutes later quietly went back upstairs and found a confused Riven in her room.

"What…am I staring at?" Riven asked.

"Have you ever played Jenga?"

Even more confused Riven responded, "Yeah? But what does that have to do with this?"

"Well…our goal is to stack as may objects on top of Syndra as we can without waking her up. Kind of like reverse Jenga, but with a person."

"It is nothing like Jenga Irelia…and doesn't this seem kind of mean?" Riven asked.

"With all the flirting I had to deal with last night, I deserve a bit of fun!" Irelia responded while starting to put spoons onto Syndra's floating body, increasing the size of her pile.

"Irelia you're drunk. Go back to bed."

"I'm not drunk, I'm sleep deprived!"

"Right now, I'm not sure if there is a difference. Please, just go back to sleep. I know I am."

Another 10 minutes went by of Irelia stacking objects on top of Syndra, who miraculously didn't wake up. However she did roll over in her sleep, causing all of Irelia's random objects to fall to the floor. After seeing this, a defeated Irelia finally went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Syndra rotated herself as she heard the sound of blankets moving near her, <em>too early…<em> she thought to herself. She didn't know what time it was, but it sure wasn't time for her to get up. Soon afterwards there was the short sound of footsteps, after hearing this Syndra pulled her pillow around her ears.

_Why is someone moving?_

For a second or two there was silence, which allowed Syndra to relax for a moment, hoping that she would be able to fall back asleep.

"AAAHHHH!" Syndra yelled as bright sunlight filled the room and she fell down towards the mattress on the floor beneath her, landing on her stomach. "Ugh…" she groaned as she turned on to her back and simultaneously tried to rub her eyes while she blocked out the suns piercing light.

Syndra heard more footsteps as they grew closer to her, "Why were you floating in your slept?" the voice asked.

Sitting up, Syndra tried to focus herself, though she failed as all the blood rushed from her head and instead she grew dizzy. She sat there for a minute trying to collect herself, _where am I again? And why am I surrounded by all this stuff?_


End file.
